Laharash
|kanji=ラハラッシュ |rōmaji=''Raharasshu'' |alias='Desert Goddess' (砂女神, Sabaku Joshin) Queen of the Earth Dragons (土竜の皇妃, Dōryu no Kouhi) True Bane of Moisture (真潤いの天敵, Shin Uruoi no Tenteki) Arid Tempest Dragon, Kulshedra (乾燥嵐竜·クーシェードーラ, Kansouranryū, Kūshēdōra) |race= |gender= Female |age= 1000+ |height= 50'0" (Dragon Form) 5'6" (Human Form) |weight= 6500 lbs (Dragon Form) 154 lbs (Human Form) |birthday= August 7th |eyes= Brown |hair= Dark Khaki |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Wyrm's Breath |previous affiliation=Tribe of Earth Dragons |mark location=None |occupation= Member of Wyrm's Breath Independent Mage |previous occupation=Leader of Earth Dragon Tribe |team=Unknown |previous team= None |partner=Ragras (Occasionally) |previous partner=Sahara Patagonia |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |relatives= Sahara Patagonia (Foster Daughter) |counterpart= None |magic= Arid Harmattan Dragon Magic Wind Magic Strengthening Magic Nature Magic Compact Regression Light Magic |weapons= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Laharash (ラハラッシュ, Raharasshu), often referred to as "Arid Tempest Dragon, Kulshedra" (乾燥嵐竜·クーシェードーラ, Kansouranryū, Kūshēdōra), is an ancient — recorded to be one of the oldest of her kind; it's known that she's the former leader of a now-extinct tribe of Earth Dragons, her power surpassing the rest of her ilk. This led her to be dubbed as one of the Dragon Kings, bearing the title "Queen of the Earth Dragons" (土竜の皇妃, Dōryu no Kouhi) — denoting to her position; even amongst the Dragon Kings, she's noted to be extremely powerful — if not the most powerful of them all due to her longevity and experience. It's known that she was a participant in the — being one of the key figures in the faction that supported living alongside the humans; to this end, she and her tribe — who also supported her views, decimated a large amount of their kind mercilessly while defending many human villages. After the atrocities committed by , she later backed out of the war — going into hiding with the rest of her kind. As time passed, and her tribe dying out due to age, she later wanders the continent — remaining in the desert areas of the world; due to many people seeing her in such locations, combined with the glow released from her body caused by the constant release of her magical powers, she's been dubbed as the "Desert Goddess" (砂女神, Sabaku Joshin). At some point in life, she meets a then-young Sahara Patagonia — raising the lass as her own daughter and teaching her Dragon Slayer Magic in order to support herself; due to her origins, she was able to quickly master it in due time. After Sahara left her for personal reasons, Laharash decided to use Compact Regression on herself, stating that the era of Dragons were long-over. Since then, she's wandered Earth Land for quite some time until re-uniting with Ragras — one of her closest friends and fellow Dragon King. Upon her behest, she joins Wyrm's Breath — becoming one of its most prominent members. Due to her status as an Independent Mage, she's often fought other mages of various standings; her magic is known to be devastating — though not as powerful as before, being able to destroy much of her environment, turning it into a barren wasteland as a result. Her magic was specifically savvy to mages who utilize moisture as their primary weapon. This led her to be dubbed as "True Bane of Moisture" (真潤いの天敵, Shin Uruoi no Tenteki); thus, it's rare for her these days to be challenged by a person who uses liquid-based magic or magic of a similar nature. Appearance Personality History Equipment Synopsis Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magics & Abilities Arid Harmattan Dragon Magic Offensive Supplementary Advanced Techniques Dragon Promotion Wind Magic Strengthening Magic Nature Magic Compact Regression Light Magic Other Skills Quotes *''""'' — Laharash stating her reasons for joining the Dragon-Civil War. *''""'' — Laharash expressing her disappointment after hearing of her foster daughter's affiliation to Dragon Soul. *''""'' — Laharash upon joining Wyrm's Breath upon Ragras' behest. *''""'' — Laharash talking about her experiences in life. *''""'' — Laharash's battle catchphrase. Trivia *Laharash would technically be the first-ever -based character that the author has created since being on this site, despite his immense edit count. *According to the author, she's meant be an earth-version of — something noticed with her relationship with Sahara and her positive views on human beings. *Both her Dragon and Human forms are from the anime/manga series, CROSS ANGE. Category:Dragon Category:Independent Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Green Magic User Category:Under Construction Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Storyline